Lief and Jasmine
by Fuzzy298
Summary: Hey guys :D thanks for all your reviews, I am currently writing more chapters and am very excited to hear more reviews... I hope you will find this story entertaining and will let you know when I add more chapters... by the way i do not own any of the characters or anything of the sort, except for the creativity used :D Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Liefs Confession

Chapter 1: Liefs confession

It was late at night, and Lief wanted to get away from the Palace, maybe take a stroll through the gardens, dip his feet in the pond. But what he really wanted most was to see Jasmine.

He had been planning this moment for almost a month now. On the full moon at midnight, he would go out to the beautifully lit gardens and 'bump' into Jasmine, where he would tell her about his undying love for her.

Earlier that day, Lief was complaining loudly so that Jasmine would hear about the load of scrolls that found their way to his desk and that he would be going to take a break at midnight and stroll through the gardens. He really hoped that jasmine picked up on this, otherwise he would be sitting out there all night sulking, thinking that Jasmine did not love him the way he loved her.

As he turned out towards the gardens he was pleased to see, though not all surprised, a young woman perched up on top her favorite tree in the middle of the garden, examining the area, looking for the one whom she truly loved with all her heart. Lief saw her emerald colored eyes,shining in the many colored lights, glance at him and felt an uneasy sense of nervousness in the pit of his stomach.

He pretended not to notice her, though he could feel her beautiful eyes gazing at him. He made for the bright blue pond and took his shoes and socks off, before sitting on the edge and dipping his feet in the water. The water that had come all the way from the Dreaming Spring felt nice as it swayed through his feet. He bent down and took a massive gulp, thinking of Jasmine as he did so. He threw his head back and gazed at the shining silver moon, and was pleased to hear the sound of crunching grass getting louder and closer.

He turned and saw Jasmine making her way nervously towards him looking rather scared. 'Hello, Jasmine, I did not know that you would be out here', Lief lied. 'Come. Join me'.

'Thank you Lief', She murmured and sat down next to him, making sure not to brush her arm against his.

'What is wrong, Jasmine?', Lief asked nervously.

'Lief... There is something I need to tell you...', the wild girl began nervously.

'I would like to tell you something, also', Liefs eyes were not looking at anything but hers. Jasmine prepared herself for what was coming next.

'I-I have been meaning to tell you for quite some time' Lief began. He now appreciated how much the glow from the moon and water looked on her face.

'I-I-I love you Jasmine!'


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 2: An unexpected visitor...  
Although she had prepared herself, the words took her by surprise. She did not know how to react ,so she just sat there, looking at Lief, with a slightly confused look on her face. Lief took this as an answer, 'I'm sorry, Jasmine, I should go... Goodnight...'. Jasmine was not aware of him being gone until he had almost reached the palace doors, she was so happy. The words she wanted to hear so much come from Liefs mouth to her.

'WAIT, LIEF!', she shouted to him. She got up and ran across the lawn to her true love. A smile spread across Liefs face as he realized what she was doing. She flung her arms around Liefs neck and without knowing what she was doing, kissed Lief. He was momentarily surprised and then accepted and returned the kiss, the clench in his stomach loosened a ten-fold. They stood there for a whole minute before breaking apart, accepting that they loved each other like nothing else, and that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together... Or so they hoped.

Lief woke up the next day with his arms wrapped tightly around Jasmine. They were in Jasmines room. Lief remembered all that had happened last night after their kiss until he felt Jasmine stir in his arms. He heard Jasmine gasp and for one heart-stopping moment, thought that she forgot what had happened the night before. and then for the second time in twelve hours, realization flitted across Liefs face. In the doorway of Jasmines room stood one of the last people Lief wanted to see him with Jasmine, shirtless, in her bed.

His mother stood there looking for then for several seconds, then she cracked a great smile and said rather sternly, 'I see I have interrupted something... I am very sorry, Lief I expect to see you in the kitchens at noon', and with that said, the Queen left.

Lief dressed at top speed, gave Jasmine a long, deep kiss and told her to meet him at the pond at three o'clock. He was almost at the door when he heard Jasmines voice. 'I love you, Lief'. 'I love you too Jasmine', and after sharing another kiss, Lief made his way towards the kitchens.

Lief always got lost in the Palace of Del, and so he just made it on time to meet his mother in the kitchens. Sharn sat at the table and to Lief's utter horror, she was accompanied by the only person who could make this a million times harder... Doom.

Both of the parents were discussing something with very serious and bitter faces. Lief thought he could guess why.

'Ah, Lief... We were just discussing... situations regarding you and my daughter'. Doom told Lief with a very serious, disapproving face.

'Sharn has told me about what happened this morning-', Doom began but Lief cut across him. 'Doom, sir, I love your daughter with all my heart and she loves me. I hope that you are able to accept that because it will never change'. Doom seemed quite taken aback, and it took him a moment to gather himself.

'Lief, I only want what's best for my Jasmine, and if she wants to be with you, then so be it'. Leif couldn't believe what he was hearing, but accepted it all the same.

'So... If I may ask, what were you and my mother talking about?'

'The Queen and I were discussing the preparations for yours and Jasmine's wedding!'


	3. Chapter 3: Jasmines Decision

Chapter 3: Jasmines Decision

'You do want to marry Jasmine, do you not, Lief?', his mother questioned.

'I love Jasmine more than anything and everything, and I am willing to marry her... It's just... Does she want to marry?'

'Lief, you really can be thick at times!' said Doom.

'Oh yea?!, what makes you say that, Doom?!', retaliated Lief.

'You need to ask her', Doom said simply. 'Oh, right'. Replied Lief, thickly. 'I shall do that now'.

Jasmine was out sitting next to the pond, leaning against a tree, talking to Filli and Kree. Filli chattered in Jasmines ear and she responded, 'No Filli, I didn't get around to telling Lief the plan... He told me he loved me and remember, we agreed not to do it unless he confessed to me before the night of the full moon'. Jasmine muttered and Kree sqwaked.

'Of course I love him, Kree, you know that'. Jasmine told the raven with a slight giggle. 'I guess we won't be going back to the Forests now...'

'Jasmine!' Lief called from across the field.

'Lief!', replied the wild girl.

Lief ran into Jasmines arms and they tangled their arms around each other and refused to let gor for anything. Jasmine and Lief finally broke apart and greeted each other with a long, deep kiss.

'Lief, I see you made it through your mother.' Jasmine giggled

'And your father' Lief added, and upon seeing her smile flicker he added, 'they are both glad that we are together'.

'Lief that's wonderful' and she pecked Lief on the lips again. But he did not return it. 'Lief... What is wrong?'

'It is nothing' Lief lied... He hated lying to Jasmine, so he slapped on a smile and although he felt like he wanted to run as far away from here as possible he said, 'Jasmine, there is something I would like to ask you'.

The seriousness of his voice made Jasmine feel uneasy. But all the same, she replied 'What is it Lief?

'Jasmine... How much do you love me'... Jasmine was taken aback at the question but yet replied, 'Lief, I love you more than I have ever loved anything... Why, she added, becoming fearful.

'Will you marry me?', Lief realized what he said after he said it. Jasmine looked shocked but their was a sudden flicker in her emotion and Lief realized it was happiness. 'Yes!' screamed Jasmine before she could control herself. 'But-' Jasmine began, but lief finished for her. '-I know that you said you wanted to go back to the Forests of Silence Jasmine, but I can't rule a kingdom all by myself and I cannot see myself doing it with anyone besides you Jasmine. The one I love. I know that you feel at home in the Forests, seeing as you were born and raised there, but Deltora needs you here, I need you here Jasmine.'

Jasmine let this sink through before replying 'Lief... I-I-I can't marry you...' and with that, she left Lief standing there, staring at the spot where she disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4: Broken Hearts

Chapter 4: Broken Hearts

Jasmine sprinted to her room, tears glazing her cheeks. She came across nobody and when she got to her room, she sat at her desk and wrote a note to Lief... A not telling him that she was sorry and that she was going to the Forests of Silence. her spelling was horrible. She did not care. She then packed the few things she had and made a quiet escape to the Forests.

Lief was on his way to the castle to find Jasmine and apologise for what he did. But he saw her running down the stairs towards the front gates. He caught up with her and asked where she was going. She lied and said to go for a walk around the town... 'I am sorry for what happened before, Jasmine' Lief began and he thought he saw her blink back a tear. 'I love you Jasmine and do not wish you to leave... It would tear me apart... I would never forgive myself for letting you go'.

'Lief, there is nothing you could do for me. I love you too, but I have to go'. She pecked Lief lightly on the cheek, tears running down her face.

'Please don't go Jasmine', and to Jasmine's utter horror, she realized that he was pleading. She saw a tear run down his face and that alone almost killed her with pain, pleading for Jasmine not to go, 'I have to', she said sympathetically, her voice cracking. She kissed the still sobbing

Lief, who was holding onto her as if she were his way between life and death, and made her way towards the front gates, only to see Lief, the handsome blonde boy that she fell in love with, looking her straight in the eye with his bright blue ones and saying, 'If you ever want to come back, Jasmine... Even for a day... Your always welcome.'

'Thank you Lief', he heard her mutter, 'But I will not be coming back, we will never see each other again... I will miss you'

And before he could call her back, she broke into tears and ran from the palace, ran from Del, and ran from Lief, the one she truly loved, and Lief knew that it was his true love running away from him, and he could not help himself... He fell to the ground, pain roaring through him and cried until he was found by Barda and taken to his room where he thought of nothing but his true love running from him because of his own selfishness...


	5. Chapter 5: Lief Has a Plan

Chapter 5: Lief has a plan

After two days of Jasmines abrupt departure, Lief was looking as miserable as he felt. He had not showered and had eaten only little amounts of the food that his mother was bringing to him. He had heard Doom and Sharn complaining about what they were meant to do. He felt the red raw part on his face gingerly... The place where Doom had hit Lief the moment that he was notified of his daughters flee from the palace. Lief did not fight back, he did not shout at Doom, for he knew that he had deserved it. The thought of never seeing Jasmine again haunted Lief, he would always have to blink back tears just at the thought. He knew Deltora needed him, he was the lands king. He thought of Jasmine and the tears that had left her eyes as she ran from Lief. he felt something hot trickle its way down his face and onto the note that Jasmine had left him.

There was a soft knock on his door. He was not aware of it until it became louder. he got up, looked in the mirror and wiped away the last tear, but his eyes were still bloodshot. he answered the door and there stood Marilen. His cousins eyes were glazed with tears and at the sight of Lief she slapped him straight across the face. 'How could you!' she shrieked. Lief felt himself hit the ground with a dull thunk, once again he did not protest or fight back, he knew he deserved much more than that. Marilen quickly rearranged her expression at the sight of Liefs face. He had begun crying again. the question that had haunted him all those hours into the night... How could he have let it happen? Marilen now had tears streaming their way down her face... For it was her best friend that had left the palace aswell. 'I'm sorry I hit you Lief...' she began, 'I was just s-so angry that y-you just l-let her g-g-go!' Marilen wailed and without any warning, she scooped Lief up off the floor and hugged him tightly while quietly sobbing onto his shoulder. 'Marilen, if I could have stopped her, I would have... I loved her, I still do... But she does not love me...' Lief managed with the voice of one suffering from a very bad head cold. 'Anyway' Marilen choked, wiping her face, 'The Queen has sent me to get you'. 'I will be there soon, for I need to get washed and changed' and with that, she left.

After thoroughly cleaning and dressing himself, Lief hastily made his way to his mothers room, knowing full well that they would be accompanied by Doom. Within minutes he was knocking on Sharns door and was told to enter. Lief was not at all surprised to see Doom half hidden in the shadows. Sharn however was sitting at a table that was drawn to the middle of the room and was waiting for Lief to sit down.

'Lief, Doom and I have been thinking that it might be wisest to send a search party to locate and bring jasmine safely back to the palace' the Queen explained. 'No mother, Jasmine left of her own accord, she does not want to be found... She will never come back' said Lief. Doom muttered something under his breathe that no one heard.

But then Sharn said something that took Lief by surprise. 'Lief... Would you be willing to go and look for her?' Lief pondered this question for a minute before Doom finalized his answer for him.

'If you really love someone, even when things look hopeless, you cannot give up'. Lief would never have believed that those words came from Dooms mouth. Even with his cold, raspy voice, it sounded heartwarming in its own way.

'Okay, it is settled' Lief said with a choked voice, still thinking of Dooms words. 'I will start my search for Jasmine before noon tomorrow'. 'Lief!' Doom and Sharn ejaculated at once. 'Why so soon, and how will you know where to look for her'. 'Because I love her and will not let her absence haunt me any longer, it is time I took action'.

Both Sharn and Doom looked aghast at the confidence and seriousness in his voice. 'And as for finding her... I have a plan'. And with that, he swept from the room, leaving Sharn and Doom staring after him, a plan coming together in his head.


	6. Chapter 6: The Ring

Chapter 6: The ring Lief was running to his room, it was midday in Del and Lief knew that he had much to do. Jasmine was running from the Wenn along the WennDel path. 'How could I have been so stupid!?' she asked herself crossly,'I guess I had other things on my mind...' She thought about Lief and the grief she must have been causing him. She knew it was selfish to leave the palace of Del... But really she was scared. Scared of what might happen if she did marry Lief. She thought of Lief and how she left him broken down on the ground. She wanted to go back and hold him, she also thought of the one night, the one glorious night that they had spent together. She remembered how he had held her while they slept, how she rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. She made to turn back and run back into Liefs arms, but found her path blocked by the Wenn. So Jasmine decided to climb a tree and wait for them to leave, and then, at night, she would run into the Forests and find her nest in the tree and hope upon hope that Lief tries to find her. It was now sunset and Lief was sprinting to Dooms room, having to pack food, supplies for the road and water, he had almost forgotten. Water was the most important thing that he needed to take with him while finding Jasmine. For this water was the water from the Dreaming Spring. He took a few gulps earlier on in the day and prayed that it would show him Jasmine running through the Forests and into her nest. He had no idea where her home might be located because he was unconscious and paralyzed last time he went in. So this was his last chance to find her. As hoped, Doom was inside his room mixing herbs to treat the people of Deltora that came to him for medicine. At the knock on his door, Lief heard the mans deep voice telling him to enter. 'Ah, Lief. Just the king I wanted to see, I wanted to talk to you about how you will persuade Jasmine to come back... that is if you find her...' A powerful wave of shock swept over Lief at the sound of Dooms words. 'I do not know yet how I will ask her to come back, when I find her it will be her decision whether she wants to or not'. Doom looked at Lief with hopelessness. 'You think I am a fool?' Lief began hotly. 'No, I think you are like your father' Doom said in a quiet voice. Lief looked at Doom and was almost certain that he saw him blink back a tear. 'So, Lief, what did you come to see me about?' 'I wanted to see if you could make me a remedy that could make me immune to paralysis' Doom opened his mouth and closed it again, leaving Lief thinking that there was no chance. 'I can mix up something that can make you immune to paralysis, but it will only last twenty four hours', Doom began. 'Perfect' Lief replied, beaming at Doom. 'When can you have it ready by?' Leif questioned. 'It is tricky to say exactly, by the latest I may have it done by noon tomorrow...' 'Perfect' Lief repeated. 'Now if you will excuse me, I need to go and get an early nights sleep, goodnight Doom.' 'Goodnight Lief', the man replied. As Lief turned towards the door, Doom called him to turn around to see Doom holding a ring in between his thumb and forefinger. 'Your father entrusted me to give this to you he forged it himself... I never knew how your father would have guessed, but you may need it if Jasmine decides to come back with you'. He handed the ring to Lief and he held it tightly in his hand. 'Thank you Doom'. And he turned to walk out of the room. 'And Lief... You are a good boy, king and will be a good husband to my daughter'. Lief did not know what to say, so he left the room, and examined the ring closely. his heart skipped a beat when he realized that this ring was actually a replica of the Belt of Deltora with real gems gleaming in its sockets. And where there should have been the clips to connect it, was a pure silver flower... A Jasmine flower. 


	7. Chapter 7: Liefs Journey Begins

Chapter 7: Liefs journey begins. It was past nightfall and Jasmine was still being watched by the Wenn. Until it was well past midnight did they finally leave her alone. But even though Jasmine knew that there was nothing around her, she could still feel a presence. It was not like a presence that she normally felt and she was almost certain that it did not want to hurt her. 'Who's there?' Jasmine addressed the presence. No response. So jasmine decided that she would run for home in the trees, where she felt safest, and hopefully she would lose the mysterious presence. Lief had been watching Jasmine most of the night in that one tree, until the Wenn finally decided to admit defeat. He knew that Jasmine knew that he was there, with her super-human senses. He called to her, but knew that the water from the Dreaming Spring would only allow him to hear her... Not the other way around. So he followed her, taking in the surroundings so he would be able to find her home easier. She called into the night for him to show himself. As much as he wanted to, he could not. She picked up the pace and Lief was only just keeping up. Jasmine was running at full pace now and Lief knew that he would not be able to keep up. he was right. Within seconds, Jasmine had left him straggling behind. 'Ha, I knew that whatever you are would not be able to keep up with me', Jasmine jeered. Somewhere underneath Jasmines collar, Filli poked his nose out and chattered something in Jasmines ear. She could not hear him. So Filli jumped onto the ground and ran back to the presence-Lief. Lief first saw the little creature and thought it was a rat. Not until it was right in front of him did he realize that it was Filli. 'Filli, can you hear me?' Lief questioned his friend and received a chatter in response. Lief took it as a yes and knew that Filli was looking directly at him. He could see him as well. Quickly making up his mind, Lief questioned Filli into seeing if he could meet Lief at the tree in which Jasmine was forces to stay in by the Wenn at sunset that day. When Filli chattered agreement and nodded his head several times, did Lief thank the creature and forced himself to wake up. Lief was astonished to see that it was almost noon when he woke up. So he threw some clothes on and rushed off to meet Doom and Sharn in the kitchens. After saying farewell and not giving exact dates on when he would be back, Lief made for the front gates, where he was vividly reminded of how Jasmine had left him here just a couple of days ago. He forced the thought out of his mind and started his journey off towards a certain tree where he would meet a certain friend of his to take him to Jasmine. 


End file.
